


Learned To Love A Weakness.

by M83



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M83/pseuds/M83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis get into a big fight and it leaves the both of them on wavering waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learned To Love A Weakness.

"Harry! You always do this! Why can't you just put your insecurities aside, it's ruining what we have!" 

Louis shouted, voice breaking only momentarily. This wasn't the first fight the couple had gotten into since they were a couple at all. In fact, they fight quite a lot. It's hard to explain, Louis is madly in love with Harry, and Harry is madly in love with Louis, but Harry won't let go of his past and can't seem to control his anger, and it's stressing Louis out. Harry is kind of selfish with their love. He doesn't mean to be, it's just, Louis is the best thing Harry has ever had. Louis is the best anyone has ever had. That puts Harry on edge. When your boyfriend is the sun, and people are just drawn to him like flies to a trap, it gets a little hard to be confident in yourself. Then again, Harry should trust his lover. But it was easier said than done. The fight continued through the hours, only settling down around 7 o'clock. By the time it was over, Harry was out the door, and Louis was left on his own. 

"This is what he wanted..." Harry mumbled to himself, reglazing over all the sharp arrows they'd thrown at one another. Harry had given up in the end, he knew he was wrong, but he just needed a walk to clear his mind. His boots were a little too thin to be walking in such cold weather, but he didn't really mind. He's been fond of the cold for a while now. He listened to the dead, brown grass crunch beneath his boots, adjusting his beanie so the wind wouldn't his his ears. He had a lot on his mind. Harry's never been good with changing but when he wants to, he does. He repeated phrases to himself, singing softly the songs of change, and vowing to himself he would never, ever bring his and Louis' relationship to such a close draw. He understood now why Louis had said what he'd said. It was really mostly on his part and things did need to change. The thoughts bombarded Harry as he reached his neighbourhood stream. He sat, thinking, listening, and reflecting for almost an hour until he decided to walk back to the flat. 

 

"Louis? Can we talk please?" Louis didn't say anything, but opened the door to let Harry into their room anyways. 

"Lou... I'm really sorry. I know I have to change and I promise things will get better. I won't let you down again...." Harry went on to babble about just how much their relationship meant to them. It made Louis feel a little better, but the tension was still there. 

An hour or two went by before the tension was finally split. They laughed about a few things, talking it out and slowly rebuilding the loving dance they'd done so well before hand. Harry knew they'd turn out okay, sighing contently before they both fell asleep, alright and calm.

\----------------------------------.

"Take a look at yourself, and then make a change." 

 

 

 

 

THE END!


End file.
